


Three Words

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag This, I can't really describe this, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unspoken Love, an anti-confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: Three words, just three words make up all the potential life changing events of Merlin's existence





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Its late, I was bored. This sucks and idk why I'm posting it but I guess its the sleep deprivation. This is also the shortest thing I think I've ever written
> 
> Enjoy x

Three words, just three words make up all the potential life changing events of Merlin's existence:

_I love you_

_I have magic_

_Don't kill me_

Arthur doesn't seem to hear any of them. Merlin never says it out loud but its written in the lines of his face, in the blue of his eyes. The way his sharp jaw slackens and his expression softens as he watches Arthur.

Merlin wishes Arthur would understand without speech, understand that Merlin has magic, that Merlin would do anything for him, that he loves him but Arthur never notices.

When Merlin dreams, he dreams of this; of three word sentences. Each one he cherishes, each one he fears. So few words yet such potential for catastrophic fallout. He wonders what Arthur would do, what he'd say. Merlin often lies in bed and considers which one he'd tell first and which he'd save for last. They all linger, dripping on the end of his tongue but each time Merlin swallows it. It jams in his throat, bitter.

All his silent confessions remain unsaid, for Gaius dominates his life with another three word sentence.

_Don't tell him_


End file.
